Annabelle Johnson
Annabelle is a junior officer in MI5's ghoul suppression division in England. She has been sent to Japan to work with their partners in the CCG as a way to strengthen ties, and to test her in a city as ghoul infested as Tokyo. Appearance Much to her discomfort, Annabelle is often called ‘cute’. Not in the sense that people find her especially attractive, rather that she could pass for a 16-year-old. Aside from that, she has short brown hair, died a dark blonde. She will often tie some of it back for the day to day, and she will keep all of it back in an unflattering stubby ponytail if she’s ever required to enter combat. Her eyes are a dark blue, often accentuated by a large amount of meticulously applied makeup. Annabelle spends a lot of time every morning covering acne scars, blemishes and general imperfections that irk her. This proves to be an issue when suddenly forced into combat. Sweat and make up do not mix. It is, however, a sacrifice she is willing to make. Annabelle stands quite tall, at around 6 foot. She’s not a fan of this fact at all, and does all she can to downplay it by never wearing heels, or trousers. Instead she normally opts for casual business skirts when at work, and lighter longer skirts when out. Her uniform around the CCG is normally a well-tailored suit, and her formal wear is the dark red and white of the British secret service. She doesn’t wear the overcoats that the CCG favour when going out on investigations. Branching from her left shoulder to her lower left back, she has a large and intricate floral tattoo made of many of her favourite flowers. She also has a naval tattoo. Personality At first glance, Anna is your typical honours student. In fact, that’s probably how she appears even after one has known her for a while. She is a very particular person. At least, she is about her work. She takes her job very seriously, even though she’s only been in it for a few months. Everything from reporting in the mornings, to water cooler chats, to ghoul suppression, she undertakes like a solider in the military. She will always follow the codes and regulations to a tee, and stand at attention when a superior officer enters. Even if told to be at ease, Anna has developed the habit of keeping her hands cupped behind her back when generally standing and talking. Annabelle is an intelligent and organised person, computationally. She can calculate simple things such as the total of a shopping list in seconds, and always makes sure to keep track of what compass direction she is moving in. Her superiors can always rely on her to hand in reports a day early, and be 10 minutes early for any meeting or appointment. Hampering the usefulness of such skills are a few factors. Firstly, she is a horrid conversationalist. She has enthusiasm, but for all the wrong things. She compulsively interrupts people to tell thing facts about what they’re talking about, or to finish the story for them from her own knowledge, and she can’t help but correct anyone who uses colloquial speech. Even in day to day chat, she uses an excessive number of acronyms for various phrases, and won’t bother to explain them. She assumes everyone else already knows them too. This isn’t to say that Anna holds any distaste or malice for others, in fact, she’s quite keen to learn as much as she can whenever she can. Almost too keen a lot of the time. Her work life is a balance between military discipline and a childlike curiosity for knowledge. Oddly enough, Annabelle is almost an entirely different person when off the clock. In what little time of that there is these days. She enjoys painting, reading, writing and music, and fills most of her free time with them. She has a gigantic fondness for animals, and picks up strays wherever she can. Her apartments are always disorganised bombsites, littered with clothes, papers, paintings and CDs. She's fairly introverted, and can happily spend long periods of time just lounging around at home. History TBD Powers and Abilities Moderate strength: Annabelle is never going to be a weight lifting champion, or the sort to twist a ghoul's head off. She is, however, in the upper percentile of women in terms of strength. She's been trough years of military training that focused on strength, combat and endurance, and still keeps up with her training regimes today. Adept Markswoman: Like any field officer in MI5, Annabelle has received enough training with ranged weapons to make her proficient in a controlled environment. She knows how to use pistols and rifles, but she's not an expert by any stretch of the imagination. Expert Swordswoman: The primary focus of Annabelle's combat training, was close combat using swords, since they tend to be some of the more effective weapons against ghouls. She's is proficient in both using single longswords in a more force based style, and with using rapiers in a fencing style. She has fenced for longer - Since she was a pre-teen - So prefers to use them where appropriate. Combat: : Strengths: Annabelle is a decent fighter. Although she won’t admit it, her large frame helps a lot. Years of military-like training ensured that she was both fit enough, and capable enough in combat to handle ghouls. She is an average markswoman, but specializes in the use of swords against ghouls in close combat. Her preferred style is a rapier, or a sword and shield. She works very well in a structured squad. : Weaknesses: Neither Annabelle’s strength nor speed are outstanding in anyway, they’re both about middle of the road for an investigator of her skill level. While large, she also isn’t very tolerant of pain and injuries. In combat, she leans heavily on her skill with a blade, so if that is lost, then she’s nearly defenceless, and she’s usually tempted to retreat. Annabelle also isn’t a ‘fighter’. She sees herself as a upholding the peace and integrity of her country, and as such will always perform in a manner that she thinks of as ‘proper’. Before engaging a ghoul, she will list the crimes they have committed, and why she is attempting to fight them. Before killing a ghoul, she will list the crimes they have committed, and the laws which give her the right to execute them. This is partly a moral requirement for her. Such formalities mean that Anna won’t participate in surprise attacks willingly, and she will always take the time to read ghouls their rights. Quinque Knight Class - B45 Name: Knight Class - B45 Rating: B Type: Bikaku Status: In service Appearance: Annabelle's quinque has a dark blue, metallic sheen to it. It is about 80cm in length, straight, and slightly broader than the traditional Japanese style swords. The hilt is wrapped with a high-grip rubber like material that doesn't lose its properties when soaked in blood. The hand guard is a simple, a straight piece of slightly ornate metal. All in all, it looks much like a long sword. Strengths: The quinque is reasonably durable and well balanced. Being a simple long sword, there is no special learning curve to it. The cross guards are long and strong; good for catching blows. Weaknesses: It's just a sword at the end of the day, and its usefulness depends entirely on the user's ability to properly wield it. Against foes that require more than simple skill and fitness to beat, Annabelle is a bit stuck when using the quinque. The bikaku type means that while it is balanced, it is not especially tough, nor especially sharp. Mechanics: It's a sword that comes out of a case! Magic Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Annabelle doesn't like Bananas * She has a maltese named Jeffry, two cats, a rabbit, a gecko and a guinea pig as pets * Only a couple of friends in England know about her tattoos and piercings. * She graduated first of her class in high school, and third in the Royal Academy of Ghoul Suppression Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Otsuji Squad